1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a user to search hierarchically layered audience specific data comprising language, regional, regulatory and/or cultural specific divisions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known systems store data associated with multiple languages using techniques that are memory and labor intensive. These systems do not take advantage of values that are identical in across languages and do not allow for inheriting values and searching values within separate localizations. Internationalization efforts to date allow for language, country and locale variations, but do not allow for further subdivisions based on regional, regulatory, cultural variations or any user desired subdivision. When searching for a value using these systems, each independent data set must be searched in order to find a value existing in a particular localization.
Known systems do not allow for a subdivision of labor that allow certain workers to perform layered data entry and other workers to perform searching and testing for missing values or inherited values.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a system that quickly enables a user to search and test layers of audience specific data comprising language, regional, regulatory and/or cultural specific values per layer.